


January 3, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl winced after her preacher father scowled and scolded her for battling villains instead of being near Martha.





	January 3, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl winced after her preacher father scowled and scolded her for battling villains instead of being near Martha when she was sick.

THE END


End file.
